koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Lingqi
Lu Lingqi (onyomi: Ryo Reiki) is a fictional name for Lu Bu's historically unnamed daughter. Not much is known about her, but her father attempted to use her twice for a political marriage with Yuan Shu's son. Her marriage was considered but refused both times due to the warlord's loose trust in her father's integrity. Romance of the Three Kingdoms describes that it was additionally fueled by his loathing for Lu Bu's arrogance. Before her playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Lu Bu's daughter is mentioned to be leaving in a carriage at Xia Pi during the fourth installment. It is never specified if she is Lu Lingqi or not. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Dynasty Warriors Lu Lingqi is stated to be a girl who was left behind by her father at the capital when he was forced out by Li Jue and Guo Si. She is only playable in Lu Bu's historical route and participates in many of his campaigns, starting with the Battle of Xiapi. When Liu Bei and Cao Cao overrun her father's forces at Xiapi, she regretfully follows his last wish to escape for her survival. In Guan Yinping's what-if scenario, Lu Lingqi steals Red Hare from Liu Bei's forces, claiming that the horse is her father's legacy. Guan Yinping and her party drive her back. Dynasty Tactics She is a general under her father in Dynasty Tactics 2. Wanting to live up to her father's name and respecting her late mother's wishes, she's often eager to prove herself on the battlefield. She hopes to always stay beside Lu Bu and keep an eye on him. Her father however, cares very dearly for her, and would prefer it if she stayed out of warfare for her own safety. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Her Dynasty Tactics version appears once more in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. In this game, she is basically a maiden in the court who can be married off on whim to benefit her lord. Depending on the conditions the player has set in the game, she can also double as a war general. She's also a bonus character in Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX if there is a Dynasty Tactics 2 save file on the memory card. If the fictional option is used during later installments, she will often appear in her father's army as a war general. Character Information Development Since Lu Lingqi is one of many people who has nothing personally written in depth about her, Miyauchi remarks that it was difficult to devise her scenarios. He stressed that her relationship with Diaochan was one of the hardest hurdles for them to tackle. Personality Dynasty Warriors Lu Lingqi is a courageous woman who shares her father's love for battle. However, she fears being left alone due to being left behind during her father's flight from the capital. Voice Actors *Lauren Landa - Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends (English) *Wendee Lee - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) *Hiroko Ushida - Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends (Japanese) *Akemi Satō - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Lu Lingqi/Quotes *"I continue to prove what my father has taught me!" *"You always look so tense. How about smiling once in a while?" :"I'm afraid I was born looking like this. I also find it hard to smile when there's nothing to smile about." :"You are very cute. Seriously, you should try to smile more." :"Cute? I am not! Stop it with your jokes." :"See? You look even cuter when you're blushing. I'll help you work on your smile." ::~~Sun Shangxiang and Lu Lingqi; Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends Gameplay Lu Lingqi is affiliated with the crossed pike in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack 1: , , , : Unleashes a violent funnel of wind forward to blow away nearby opponents. :EX Attack 2: , , , , , , : Empowers Lu Lingqi with energy, enhancing her weapon's attack power for a few seconds. Also staggers surrounding enemies while boosting the defense of nearby allies. :Musou - Angel Blade (天翔刃): : Leaps forward with her weapon separated, and performs a cross-shaped slash. :Alternate Musou - Zero Point (零鋒覇): R1 + : Stabs the nearest enemy. If it connects, she will perform a chain of twirling crisscrossed slashes to him/her. :Aerial Musou - Revolving Rays (落暉旋): , : Hurls her weapon down into the crowd below, which remains spinning for a few seconds. :Awakening Musou: Weapons Lu Lingqi uses the crossed pike as her default weapon. Gallery Lulingqi-dw8.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends render Lu Lingqi Collaboration Outfit (DW8XL DLC).png|Famitsu collaboration downloadable costume Lulingqi-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Lu Lingqi (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait Lu lingqi.jpg|Dynasty Tactics 2 wallpaper __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Other Characters